


boys and their toys

by ficfucker



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, the world needs more dominant trans men right, trans!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: some trans!shane for the soul





	boys and their toys

Shane stood naked in the bathroom, trying to adjust the straps of the harness around his waist, which vaguely reminded him of the straps that held his camera to his chest when him and Ryan were recording. He felt nervous, which was so out of character, he had no tools to handle it. He’d have to cover his nerves with over the top humor or sarcasm, just act it out until it passed.

Ryan’s knuckles rapped on the door. “You alright, Shane?” he asked. 

“Yeah, man, just uh… just go lie on the bed; I’ll be out in a minute.” 

He heard Ryan’s steps trail from the door and the bed creak as his weight pressed on it. He had told Ryan he had a special surprise from them planned and now, looking at himself, in this odd, lanky body, a silicone cock tied to his crotch, he felt silly. 

Between the two, there was no shame in Shane being trans and sex wasn’t as stressful as Shane had once imagined it might be, always reassured by Ryan. Being the dominant one, however, with a cis male partner, made things a bit more difficult, considering Shane did not often like being penetrated; it made him feel wrongly feminine, and even riding Ryan, he didn’t feel in power as much as wanted to be. 

A strap-on seemed to be the answer, so Shane ordered one off a trustworthy website without letting Ryan know what he had in mind. He had to admit, it felt nice against his t-cock, the smooth base pressed snugly against him so when he thrusted, it would send a fantastic feeling right to his stomach. Even with all this, Shane was apprehensive, the prosthetic still foreign and alien to him. 

Fuck it. 

Instead of walking out, presenting fully nude like he had planned, Shane found the biggest hoodie he owned in the hamper, and threw it on. It covered his “erection” rather well and he stepped out of the bathroom, half-holding his breath. 

Ryan was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked up at Shane with raised eyebrows. “Where’s the big surprise, Madej?” he asked with a grin. 

Shane got in his lap, straddling him, and leaned down to greet him with a soft kiss. “You’re a smart kid, Bergara, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

A little gleam glazed over Ryan’s eyes as his brows raised with an excited curiosity. 

Shane didn’t like to be too serious during sex. Sex wasn’t designed to be serious; it was awkward and a little gross and embarrassing so why bother turning it into a peacocking contest? With the twist of having a strap-on, though, Shane felt… fumbly. Like gravity was radically switching between not working at all and working all too well. 

Kisses from a hot mouth eased their way from Ryan’s throat, from above his adams apple, down to his collar bones, which were perfectly accessible since he was already shirtless. Ryan purred in approval, craning so his neck was more exposed than before, and just that act, just those sounds alone, got Shane’s t-cock to throb. 

“Not finding anything new,” Ryan commented slyly. 

Shane bit a perfect circle into his shoulder, making the younger man whimper and quickly wrap his arms around Shane’s back. “Not yet, baby,” he murmured. 

He wanted desperately to push Ryan back onto the bed and splay him stomach up, straddle him and pin his hands over his head so he was even more defenseless, but Shane was hesitant; surely his newest attachment would press against Ryan in the most obvious ways. 

Still working his mouth to Ryan’s skin in hopes to leave rings of purple-red stains and still entombed in his own thoughts, Shane didn’t have much time to react to Ryan’s hand moving south.

First, to the curve of Shane’s hip. 

Then the meat of his left thigh, kneading there,  getting even more heat to plummet to Shane’s stomach and pool there.

Then, finally, palm pressed to Shane’s cock. 

The touch, despite not being direct, still made Shane buck his hips and groan, as if this part were now completely synthetic and equipped with nerve-endings, sensitive to Ryan’s touch as if this part were bound of flesh. 

There was a silence that was to be expected, but Ryan curled his fingers around Shane’s shaft through the fabric of the sweatshirt, his eyes wide, yet going with it. 

“Surprise,” Shane said. 

Ryan, not saying anything, pulled back Shane’s hoodie and looked down at the strap-on, the expression on his face that of astonishment, like this was some new marvel of science. He turned bright red and glanced up at Shane, his upper teeth baring down on his bottom lip. 

It felt like Shane’s heart was an over filled balloon and it was going to burst at any given moment. He wanted to say “Look! A new friend for the bedroom!” or “Why are you looking at me like I’ve got two heads?”, something dumb and light, but couldn’t quite jumpstart his tongue. 

“Can I suck you off?” Ryan asked. His voice was a higher pitch than normal and his eyes dropped down to the silicone cock again, bashful after asking such a bold question. 

Shane cleared his throat. “Be my guest,” he said, all too casual, and backed off from Ryan to stand. He pulled away his hoodie and let it fall to the carpet in a pile so he stood there, his cock on complete display now. 

Ryan, without needing instruction or prompting, slid onto his knees and gently, touch light as Shane had ever experienced, curled his fingers around the head of the cock. “I-It’s… very realistic,” he remarked softly. His eyes flickered in fascination, observing it in the same manner one might observe a completely new species of animal. 

“Hope it is, paid good money for it.”

Ryan cracked a smile at this then leaned in slowly, pressing his tongue to the tip. He made a small, intrigued noise before taking more into his mouth, working it further and further until about half of Shane’s shaft was in him. 

Shane reacted to this by placing his hand to the back of Ryan’s head, his eyes fluttering shut, his knees weak, lavishing in the moment he had dreamt of for literal years. 

With the first bob of Ryan’s head, Shane sputtered out an embarrassing sound that he tried to cover using his free hand. Each subtle jerk of Ryan’s movements ground the base of the cock to Shane’s twitching t-cock, a velvet feeling, little sparks swimming through Shane’s thighs. 

Ryan continued, choking at times, his cheeks hollowed, dark eyes pointed up at Shane, slightly blurry with tears as he gagged. That image itself nearly made Shane lose it. 

Carefully, Shane pulled Ryan off him, fisting his hair. “Don’t ya wanna, ya know?” Shane thrusted dramatically and Ryan laughed, wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Trying to seduce me, Big Guy?” Ryan teased.

“Always,” Shane replied, beckoning Ryan back onto the bed, and working his shorts off in the most unsexy way possible; Shane had yet to perfect this maneuver. 

He reached over into the bedside table and fumbled around to find the bottle of lube they kept in there, finally grabbing it and uncapping it swiftly. He had fingered Ryan before, but never with the intent to fuck him, not like this, and the anticipation was killing him. 

Ryan’s thighs were spread eagerly and Shane lubed two fingers, working one in cautiously, gauging his reaction; Ryan tightened and huffed out a breath then relaxed. Shane forced his finger deeper, up until his knuckle, then slide in his middle finger; Ryan let out a delicious gasp, going rigid on the bed, sinking into it like honey as all his muscles loosened. 

“Easy, love,” Shane soothed. He curled his fingers upwards in a “come here” motion and Ryan moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes and bucking his hips unintentionally. Shane did this a few more times, Ryan’s thighs quaking, and pulled out, getting Ryan to whimper rather pathetically. 

Shane stood and squeezed more lube into his palm, spreading it out evenly onto his cock, somewhat proud to finally be able to do exactly what he was doing. 

Sitting up on his elbows, Ryan admired his boyfriend, mumbling, “I could get used to this view.” 

Shane beamed at this, tossing the bottle over his shoulder carelessly, and put his hand to Ryan’s chest, gently forcing him down on the bed. Their mouths collided with a kiss, painfully soft in the moment, both smiling into it. 

As Shane had seen in the countless pornos he’d watched in his lifetime, he lined his cock up to Ryan, lethargic with his movements, pressing into Ryan, slow as he could. 

This alone got Ryan to inhale hard, fisting the sheets he was lying in. Little beads of precum were pearling on the tip of his cock and dripping onto his lower stomach, connected with a translucent string. 

Shane got halfway in then paused to check how Ryan was fairing, make sure he was alright.

The answer came: Ryan ground down onto Shane’s cock, trying to force it deeper into him, and groaning when about an inch more slid in. 

This display of desperation was ample encouragement for Shane; he thrusted forward hard, as he had practiced alone on pillows, leaning over Ryan to engulf his mouth with his own. There was a clack of teeth, too hard, too rough, totally mindless from desire, met and matched with tongue; tiny, near angelic hums dribbling from Ryan as he squirmed under Shane. 

Shane worked up a better pace, and as he did, more friction built against his t-cock, rubbing there in the best possible manner; he was wet and throbbing, maybe more aroused than he had ever been. A fantasy that had been so long hindered from dysphoria come true. 

Mouths only centimeters apart, Ryan murmured, “H-Harder” in a dreamy voice, clearly blissed out, direly jerking his own cock as Shane ravished him. 

Shane obliged and Ryan’s eyes lolled, his head slumping to the side. 

Ryan eased his hips up to meet Shane’s movements, fluid, wave-like in nature. Kisses ignited their mouths again, panting like dogs, clinging to each other.

“Gettin’ cl-close…” 

A knot tightened in Shane’s stomach and he hummed in agreement, nipping at Ryan’s neck without thought, his eyes clenched shut, brows knit together, sweat forming on his forehead. 

Luckily, Ryan came first, crying out and coating his own stomach in ropes of white, because when Shane came, his thrusts broke rhythm instantly, simply rutting his t-cock to the base of his dildo until the waves of pleasure teetered out. 

Shane pulled out, overcome with fantastic tremors, and collapsed on the bed beside Ryan who had his eyes closed, his chest heaving. 

After a moment, coming down from his high enough to form word, Shane asked, “So, what’d’ya think? Good purchase?”

A smile thick on his lips, Ryan rolled over and punched Shane in the shoulder. “Shut up, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off personal sexual experiences as a trans dude
> 
> not super happy with this fic so feedback is heavily desired 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
